Team Ayumu
Personalities Although he tends to be very nonchalant and absentminded at times, Ayumu Hagoromo, jonin sensei of the team, is a very kind and shrewd man. He usually attempts to avoid doing much if any work at all so he can spend his time cloud watching and walking around the village. Growing up, Ayumu was known for being very cheerful and even being a prankster up until it was time for a mission. Due to his mother and younger brother's deaths and his father's sacrifice, Ayumu grew up to become a very shrewd man, not doing things unless he saw a meaning behind it. His students would later bring him out of his shell enough to where he settled down and had a son, Takuma Hagoromo. Growing up, Yurei Senju was lazy and at times depressed, due to the fact that he didn't know much about his family. After being told he was going to be in the academy by the Third Hokage, Yurei politely declined stating he didn't want to end up like his family members. After he was forced into the academy he purposely showed up late and failed every test on purpose in hopes of being removed from the academy. Yurei would later show anger after graduating and would go on to accuse the Third Hokage of trying to have him killed, and even refused to talk to him up until the time he died. He later grew up to be a happy-go-lucky yet still stubborn shinobi, who would often build close relationships with others. Being born years before the downfall of his clan, Katsumaru Uchiha, grew up a very happy and loving child. After his clan's downfall however, he became a serious and at times belligerent child. After being placed onto Team Ayumu, he would regularly separate himself from his teammates and attempt to participate on exercises and missions alone. Katsumaru had often shown hostility towards teammate Yurei Senju, stating how his clan was the first factor in the Uchiha downfall. Katsumaru would later go on to show signs of an even deeper evil as he teamed alongside his elder, Obito Uchiha, for the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Near the middle of the war, Katsumaru had an epiphany of his family showing disappointment in his decision and dropped his clan's Curse of Hatred and picked up the Will of Fire, joining his comrades and the alliance. Moving to Konoha from Kusagakure as an academy student, Masami Uzumaki, was very shy and timid. She would later go on to make friends and play a lot of jokes on them, much to their dismay. After being assigned to her team, Masami was the only willing to speak much as her teammates were constantly upset or in a non talking mood. Later on Masami was able to get her teammates out of their shells, although it was only around her that they'd speak out, after breaking Yurei out of his shell, she immediately became infatuated with him.